The flower that had forgotten
by happypills27
Summary: She forgot her life. Where she was the Doctor's companion. She forgot the adventures she had, the things she did, the lives she touched. All that knowledge gone. But the universe is in danger and is determined to get her back. Even if it means getting together 3 doctors and their companions. But in the end will it be enough? When she can't even remember her name?
1. Chapter 1: The fogotten Rose

Chapter 1: The forgotten rose

Large brown orbs looked out the window. It was beginning to snow. She couldn't tell if the feeling that stirred in her stomach was good or bad.

She sighed and walked back to her bed. Lately a lot of things caused a strange reaction in her but it was mostly snow.

She looked at the clock, which stated it was 7 am. She still had an hour to kill before her shift at the shop began but she couldn't take it anymore. Being cooped up inside her flat was doing her no good. If she walked to work she make it with at least ten minutes before she had to go in.

Quickly, she threw on her large black jacket over herself. She then stuffed her long blonde hair inside her cap and grabbed her bag and walked out of her flat.

She closed the door slowly and locked it. Turning towards the flight of stairs, she began to make her way down.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O

She had less than a block to go when she saw the couple. She had just turned one the corner and their voices grew louder.

"I've _told _you already," she woman shouted at the guy in a Scottish accent. "It didn't mean anything, he's just a friend."

The guy's eyes quickly looked at her. Once they were back to the Scottish woman in front of him. They seemed to be having a private conversation with just their eyes.

She looked away. It wasn't any of her business what happened between the couple she didn't even know them. She continued walking as if nothing was wrong and since their argument seemed to have ended she assumed it was because of her presence. Once she was gone they would probably continue.

It wasn't until she past right next to the red-headed Scottish woman, that she felt something bumped into her. She really couldn't tell if it had been her but it didn't really matter now. Not when a huge truck was heading straight for her.

She couldn't move. She knew she had to if she wanted to live but she found no will to get up and move out of the way. _What was wrong with her?_

She closed her eyes awaiting impact but instead she felt two pairs of hands lift her up back onto the sidewalk. The large truck blew its horn as it passed them.

She turned to look at the owners of the hands to see the faces of the once bickering couple.

Both had one a worried expression.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Can you walk alright? Do you feel any pain?" the red head launched the questions onto her without breathing.

To her, she sounded just like any other worried mother.

"I'm fine, thank you for your concern," she paused. "And thank you for saving my life."

The woman smiled at her though worry was still evident in her eyes.

The man let out a breath of relief. He said something under his breath that although she thought she head wrong was "He'd kill us if anything happened to her."

She quickly dismissed that for it made absolutely no sense to her.

The woman caught her attention once again.

"Do you have anything to do? Any place you have to be?" she asked.

She checked her watch. She had 30 minutes left until her shift began.

"Not at the moment. My shift begins in half an hour."

Once again the red head smiled.

"Good then you can come and have breakfast with us, our treat," she said as she got up.

She extended her hand for her to take.

She heisted at first but took it.

"Come on." She looped her arm around the man's arm.

She let out a nervous laugh. "I know you guys saved my life and everything and are inviting me for breakfast but," she looked away. "I don't even know your names."

The couple looked at each other. The woman laughed.

"That can be fixed." She motioned towards the man. "This is Rory and my name is Amy."

Amy smiled at her. "And yours?"

She felt a little more at ease knowing their names. "Lily."

Amy and Rory exchanged glances but before Lily could say any more Amy took her hand.

Although she had a smile on her face, worry was in her eyes and a little fear.

"Come…Lily, let's go, I'm starving."

**I know this is short but it's kind of more of an intro than a chapter.**

**This is not my first fan fiction although it is my first Doctor Who fanfic. This idea has been on my mind for quite some time and I wondered if I could make it into a story so her ya go.**

**One thing, I'm not British so there will be certain terms I will not get right. Also I just recently returned from Mexico so my English writing skills are a bit rusty so bear with me. I do have a spell checker so there shouldn't be any mistakes but if there are please tell me.**

**I hope you fellow whovians enjoy this and if you do please feel free to review, favorite, follow and even pm meJ**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel's Shop

**Thank you to GoldenHairedProngslet, Killerkoala, adolly14, Layla Crimson, MirrorFlower and DarkWind, Obitez, Missmaggiemay21, messed up but loved, xanimejunkie, Istalkyoualways, brikaspoms, RogueHales, ZMMuffin, Casamora, .flower, cresentrose, jules452, Hummelberry94, JonNebula for following, favoriting, and reviewing!**

Chapter 2: Angel's shop

"You don't look like a Lily," said Amy picking at her muffin.

"Hmm?" mumbled Lily looking up from her cup of tea. I was the only thing she allowed Amy and Rory to buy her.

Rory looked at Amy, a warning in his eyes, but Amy ignored him.

"I mean Lily is a pretty name and all but it doesn't really seem to suit you."

She caught Lily's interest. "And for you what name would suit me."

Rory was a nervous wreck. _What was Amy doing? This was _not _plan! _

"Well, since your name is also a flower let's stick with that. How about," Rory just closed his eyes. _He's going to kill us…well me._

"Violet!"

Lily shook her head chuckling.

"Hmm…Daisy?"

She wrinkled her nose.

"Well I don't know maybe….Rose?" Their little table went silent.

"Rose?" asked Lily with an absent mind.

"Lily are you alright?" a voice asked her. She couldn't tell who it was for her head was spinning.

"See? What did I tell you?" whispered Rory to Amy.

"Shut up! I thought it would help!" Whispered back Amy.

"Does it look like it's helping?" Rory gestured towards Lily who had her eyes shut and was holding her head.

"Lily? I'm sorry, I really am." Said Amy gently.

Lily tried her best to get herself under control. She had no reason to be like this just because she heard that name. It must have been just a coincidence that when she heard that name, she also had a migraine coming in. Yes, that was all, now she had to calm down she was probably scaring the couple.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Amy, I just had a little headache that's all." She tried to smile.

Both had on identical masks of worry. It was then that Lily saw the time.

"Oh it's time for my shift! I have to go!" She said as she got up and got her things.

"Are you sure? If you want, Rory and I can walk you there?" Amy asked. She was certain about letting her go by herself. Both Amy and Rory had been warned about whatever may be lurking around waiting for a chance.

"Well, you've already done so much for me, I don't think-" Amy cut her off. "Nonsense!" The least we can do is at least see you to your work."

Lily thought it would be useless to try to convince this fiery red head otherwise so she just accepted their company. Rory paid for their food and drinks and they left. Rory in the back, every so often looking behind them, making sure they weren't being followed.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The trio stopped outside of a small shop. It had a big sign on the long window that said 'tears of an angel'.

Both Amy and Rory stopped short.

"Something wrong?" questioned Lily. She turned to look at the sign. "They changed it recently. It used to be something about crying angels or something."

"Weeping?" asked Amy in a low voice.

"That's right! Weeping angels! It wasn't the best name, but I can't tell if this one is any better. Oh well, I should get going it was nice meeting ya." She turned to look at them.

They were both pale. Amy came closer to her and lifted her hand.

"Lily, if you ever need anything and I mean _anything," _she glanced quickly to the shop then back to Lily. "You call us. We'll be there." She then gave her one last smile, took Rory's hand and they walked away.

Lily looked down at the hand Amy had been holding. She had left there a slip of paper with a phone number written on it.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

The little bell over the door of the shop rang as Lily entered. A very tired face looked up from behind the counter.

"Lily! You're late?" asked the woman.

Lily simply smiled and walked up to the cash register to type in the beginning of her shift.

Since she didn't answer, the woman began to get worried. "Are you sick? Do you feel all right? Because if you don't I won't mind saying a little later, Lily, you can-"

She laughed again. "Charlie, I'm perfectly fine don't worry."

Charlie wasn't so convinced but she let it go.

"A girl came in, earlier today," Charlie said.

Lily hummed. Charlie gave her a small smile.

"She came looking for a job. Wasn't sure if I should give it to her though, although she did have a very nice resume. It was weird. She had so much information, everything ideal in any worker, on a small slip of paper, in a worn out wallet."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Did you see her?" a voice frantically asked.

"How was she? Is she safe?" asked another.

"Is she happy? Is she sad?" yet another tried to inject their questions to the conversation.

"Will you shut up!" exclaimed a very angry Amy.

All three voices went silent.

"Now listen to me carefully," she took her time pointing her finger at each one. "That poor girl has absolutely no idea who she is, and much less what she did. I _tried_ to make her remember her name but she didn't even think twice about it." She finished sadly.

"Amelia Pond!" gasped one of the voices. "You can't do that! She needs to remember on her own will, we can't force it on her! Her mind would explode!"

All the people present, alien or human, had on grim expressions.

"No," said one of the time lords. "It won't end that way. Not again."

**Again, this is too short! Im sorry, so so sorry. My imagination just doesn't wanna help out at all. L**

**All well. I was completely amazed at the amount of people that favorite, followed, and reviewed my first chapter. I literally broke down crying. My stories have been shot down so much for lack of imagination, and although this is not the best, you guys still sent so much support and love:DD **

**You guys are fantastic! **

**One last thing before I go. In the last chapter we met the ponds, so I thought to give the choice to my fellow whovians:**

**Which companion would you like to appear next? **

**I have a couple of ideas for how I want some of them to appear like Clara and Martha but I still don't know about the rest of them.**

**So send me your ideas, I would love to know about them.**


	3. Chapter 3: Photograph

**Thank you to Kmm0882, Kate Elizabeth Black, fashion-potter-angelkitten, AnimeXMangaAddict, , Ayjah, ThunderNinjaBird, LieselMargarite, DarkWings112, Unlikely Nerd Girl, OneShotMarvel, hpggvm fan4ever, bananas-are-good-9, Perminatly Lost In Thought, Foxyju, sillysally313, BookWoorm, Zlorea, TheNightIsDark, hotsasukefan, .Wonderland.8510, Diving, MaddieFayeth96, AprillyMay, ginger556, Little Miss Thunder Child, LoonyLoopyLupina, for following and favoring.**

**Killerkoala: It's possible it was them;)**

**Xanimejunkie: I don't know about them, but they should appear. Nice to add more trouble for our lovely heroes don't you think?**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Your review really made me smile. I'm really glad you love it.**

**Narutoluvr9, Hummelberry94, JonNebula: Glad you like it!**

**Watchingfromtheforrest: Thank you so much for the support. I will try my best to work on that and thank you for the suggestion.**

**AprillyMay: I am so glad you liked it! Also thank you so much and Happy New Year to you.**

**So I just wanted to ask you guys since you are so supportive of this story, What companion would you like to appear next? Review your chocies!**

Chapter 3: Photograph

Lily sighed.

"Charlie, what are you looking at?" Asked Lily.

The day had gone slow as usual. Charlie's small shop was mostly ignored with the exception of one or two customers every so often. It didn't affect Charlie much. She preferred that not too many people came by. She never seemed to care about money, or the fact that she had no workers. Lily was mostly an exception, but Charlie never let her stay more than 8 hours and always in the morning. Lily didn't mind much but since, Charlie was her only friend, she had nothing to do when her shift was over.

Charlie quickly hid what was in her hands. "Nothing."

Lily came up behind her, just barely catching a glimpse of a photograph in her hand.

Charlie turned around to look her face on. "Lily, please. Don't worry about it."

She frowned. Lily had always been naturally curious, especially for things that were kept hidden from her. "Fine, Charlie, if you don't want me to pry that's fine," she said while lifting her hands in the air in defeat.

Charlie let out a sigh of relief. She began to turn back to what she was doing, when she felt the photograph being pulled out of her grip.

"Lily!" she yelled as she tried to reach for the picture with no luck. She gave up when Lily saw the picture.

"Who is this?" She asked softly. She brushed her fingers lightly over the worn out picture. It's material more paper, then up to date photographs. It was from an older time. The young woman photographed, that bore a strong resemblance to Charlie, had on simple clothes. She was staring out a large window that gave view of a rather extensive garden. What amazed Lily was the amount of angel statues there were.

A bumpy texture on the back of the picture caught her attention. She turned it over to read what was scrawled on. "_For my dear Charlotte. For you to be strong. For you to never forget what is to come."_

Suddenly the photograph vanished from her view.

She looked up to the view of Charlie gently stroking the image. "She called you Charlotte. So she must be very important to you," she gave a nervous laugh. "I mean you don't even let me call you Charlotte."

Charlie wiped away a stray tear. "She was my grandmother. And she gave that name."

Now Lily felt really bad about getting into her stuff. "She looks like you."

She only pursed her lips. Lily knew it was better to leave things how they were but being as curious as she was. "What did she mean by 'don't forget what is to come?'"

Charlie just ignored her for a moment. Lily was beginning to think she wasn't going to get an answer when suddenly Charlie spoke up.

"Do you believe in angels?"

"What?" Lily looked up from the shirts she was folding.

"Angels. Do you think they're real?" Charlie persisted.

"You mean like the ones that save you and make miracles?" she asked completely confused by the direction they were going.

Charlie sighed. "Not all angels save you, some condemn you."

Before Lily could say another word, Charlie motioned the clock. "Your shift is over. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that walked to the back of the shop, leaving a very confused girl behind.

O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~ O~O~O~O

"Anyone have a better plan?" a voice said harshly.

"We can't just barge into her life like that! 'Oh hello! You don't remember us but you did! We need you to come save the world!'" another mocked.

"Please! This isn't helping anyone!" a female voice tried to reason over the shouting of voices.

"OI!" one more female voice yelled. Everyone went silent. "Now you lot listen to me. If we are going to do this, we are going to do this right. No fighting! We have to remember it's not just the world-"

"Universe." A voice interrupted quietly.

"Shut up! I was talking! Now it's not just the _universe _that will be destroyed if we don't get this right but so will that poor girl. She has suffered enough! We can't risk her life again like you idiots have done in the past with your bickering! Last time we were so close when you messed it up!"

Everyone hung their heads. It was true, because of their constant bickering and arguments, Rose was still lost as ever.

The person speaking gave them a sad smile. She was glad her words were getting to them. What good would it do if the people that were brought together to save Rose couldn't even stay together?

"Now you lot," she began with a softer voice. "This could be our last chance. Her mind keeps growing weaker. I know how it feels having all that information growing through my mind never seeing it but feeling its pain. So you better get a hold of yourselves and save that poor girl or ill kick all of your butts. Even you Captain."

A tall lean man spoke up. "Donna Noble," he smirked at her. "You're absolutely brilliant!"

**Thank you for reading! Review, favorite, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Neighbors

**Thank you to pjohpkc28, Crimson Pool, PhoebeK5161, ClanaFan01, ReadingNerd394, falllling, Thegingertardis, TheDoctorAteMyShoe, SilverCBurr, jake2490, MargauxUniverse, supernena25, Pheobe Arocis, Lilac Winters21, llla 321, WritingCupcake, awhovianonfire, blazinglizard09, wiggles0218, roxycryluv, Heart of Diamond, xLovely-Little-Psychopathx, rangeles13, midnightmoon321, woahtherePotter, TheAstronautic, Serisa, almaloun, Heart's Love, DaKu91, MiSsMaGiCiAn5, Im-wanderlust, kaylameyer36, for following and favoring. **

**Killerkoala: Haha you got me! Well the thing about Craig is I don't really know how to write him, but since you asked so nicely and since I also think he was hilarious, I will try my best a give him at least a small part, an appearance and who knows Stormy may also;)**

**Perksofbeingcrystal: I am so glad you are not confused! Haha and I love you just for trying to understand it! Yes the lovely Charlie is somewhat based off of you but only because you are amazing and so supportive of my stories even though most of the time you don't get themJ Thank you so much for taking your time to read this!**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: I know! I love Donna so much and I just had to add her so she could get them back on track!**

**Ayjah: I know! I can't wait to get to the part when I can put Rose and Donna together just to see all the brilliant things they do!**

**Xanimejunkie: yup I definitely like the way you think. Reminds me of Moffat.**

**llla 321: Haha its fine if you don't want to ask any questions but now you have me intrigued. Makes me wonder what kind of theories you've made. I would love to hear some! **

**WritingCupcake: Well I hope I don't disappoint you!**

Chapter 4: The neighbors

Lily walked slowly on the sidewalk towards her flat. She felt tired and it was evident in the way she trudged through the snow.

It had been three weeks since the incident with Charlie and she still didn't know what her words meant. The next day, Charlie had just acted as if nothing had happened and when Lily tried to bring it up, she had only brushed it off saying something about it being her time of the month. Lily had then given up on the topic, knowing Charlie would not tell her anything until she was ready.

Lily slowly came to a stop and gazed at the shimmering snow below her feet. She looked around. A young girl and a boy walked on the opposite sidewalk from her. The girl shivered and when the boy noticed he pulled her closer. She smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Lily felt an ache in her chest. While she absentmindly rubbed her chest and stared after the couple, a hooded figure from behind bumped into her rather roughly into the nearest wall.

"OI! Watch it mate!" she yelled after him. She was sure he had done it on purpose. She had been standing close to the wall leaving an enormous space to walk by. The figure in the black hoodie only made a loud noise and continued his way to the next corner.

Lily waited where she was. For some reason she thought that once she passed that corner, he would pop out and grab her.

She turned to look around the street. No one was walking her way, no one to hear if she screamed. She turned back towards where the figure had gone. _Just suck it up and walk, _she told herself but she still didn't move.

She closed her eyes and felt her feet take a few slow steps forward. When she opened them, a flash of color in the corner of her eye caught her attention. On a wall, on the opposite sidewalk further up, graphitized in bright yellow and purple colors, the two words seemed to be screaming for her attention.

Without much thought she quickly crossed the street and onto the sidewalk. She paused only for a second where the message was painted then began her way once more. She felt safer for some unknown reason as she continued, leaving behind the two words, which without any thought had convinced her to go another way. Bad Wolf.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~ O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"You better be careful with that! It costs more than what you earn in a month!" a very loud voice shouted.

Lily visibly winced as she walked up the stairs. The woman shouting must have had a very strong pair of lungs, for Lily could hear her from the moment she turned the corner to reach the estate where she lived. Every time she thought she would see whoever was shouting when reaching another floor, she was greeted with the same voice shouting above her.

It wasn't until she reached her floor, that she also reached the voice. Standing at the door of the flat next to hers, was a very cross ginger. She was making a face at a man holding a small box with a cloth draped over it. "Well? Are you just gonna stand there?" she asked angrily.

Before the poor man could reply another voice spoke up from next to the hot headed ginger.

"Donna, please, leave the poor guy alone. I'm sure he didn't mean to drop the box. Just let him finish and we'll all be happy, alright?"

Lily's eyes flashed to the woman who had spoken. She had lovely caramel skin and her expression told her that this wasn't the first time she had dealt with this situation and it certainly was not going to be the last.

"Oh whatever, just leave the box anywhere you like and get out of 'ere." She said in a dejected tone. Lily was under the impression she almost enjoyed bossing the man around.

The man on the other hand, quickly placed the box in his hands inside the flat and rushed back out. He nodded gratefully to the caramel-skinned woman and rushed to the staircase.

"Excuse me miss." He mumbled when Lily still stood frozen in his way.

"Oh, sorry." She said as moved away. She watched him go then turned her attention back to the women, only to find them both staring back at her.

After an awkward moment of silence, Lily nervously lifted a hand and gave them a half-smile.

"'Ello. My name's Lily. Are you my new neighbors?"

**And there you go. Chapter 4.**

**Yes I know this is very short but I really wanted to post something now. Since school started again and work, I barely have time to do anything and what little time I get I usually use it to get some much needed sleep. **

**But since you guys are so supportive of this story I want to make it up to you. Even if the next chapter takes a while to write I will make it longer then any of the other chapters.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review, favorite and follow!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hiraeth

**Thank you to kazster, elliellie1, call-me-rose, GingerTyPerior, MargaretMacDonald123, dancer4813, vampireboysfan, kaylameyer36, TenRose4ever, jenn008, Lovdreamer, Ebony-Roza-Black, GinnyBloomPotter, shortturtle, , crescentmuse, FSLBlack, Fey Beauty, MariLucia, **

**Supernena25: All good things come to those who wait;) Hmm you don't know who was with Donna? I tried to make it that anyone would know without saying her name. Oh well you'll find out in this chapter anyway. As for what happened to Rose and the rest of the universe, I'm trying to leave little pieces of information in every chapter, near the end every little detail will come together, I promise. And other friend? If you mean the guy Donna was yelling at, then no he was just a moving guy, not relevant to the story that's mostly way he had no description, just helping the girls move into the flat next to Lily. So don't get your head messed up because of that. **

**Killerkoala: Haha yes, I love it when my readers ask me about things or ask for scenes. There are still gaps that can be filled, and I don't mind at all. I will make it work. And thank you so much, I really appreciate that you take time to read my story just for the enjoyment of reading it. It's for readers like you that make me feel better and want to write and get better. And since I promised you a Craig scene (plus Stormy) this chapter is kind of dedicated to you. **

**Kate Elizabeth Black: Well if you're talking about the guy that Donna was yelling at outside her flat, then I didn't describe him because he is just a random guy. If they're moving in to the flat next door, I figured Donna was not going to do the moving herself and since Lily has not yet bumped into any other companion they won't send someone else to help like Jack or Rory. So the guy is just a moving guy, that's it. Don't worry, the moment any of the Doctors appear in my story, I will make sure everyone (except Lily) knows it's him. But for the moment none of the Doctors will appear.**

**Xanimejunkie: I hope the topic about Donna's memories will be cleared in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm still pulling some strings trying to figure out how I'm going to fit it in, but I really wanted Donna in my story so I guess now I must deal with the consequences.**

**Perksofbeingcrystal: More like you now understand it since I MADE you watch three episodes but yeah you got the basics down. Plus I made you cry watching Doomsday so I am proud of myself. And I know my bed is comfy, that's why it's my bed!**

**Jenn008, MirrorFlower and DarkWind: Thanks for the review!**

**jipsythesplitz (this thing is giving me attitude about including your name :/): Wow. Your review actually made me cry. Maybe it was because I am in an emotional female in her time of the month but still! I mean it was so lovely and it brought a huge smile for me the day I read it and I really needed for someone to say something nice to me, so thank you so much! What really brought tears to my eyes was the "fantastic" bit. Nine is and always will be my favorite doctor (not that I don't love ten or eleven or twelve or…well you get the point.) I guess it's because he was my first doctor that I love him this much. And for someone to say this is fantastic? It made me so happy! Thank you so much!**

Chapter 5: Hiraeth

"Lily? What a beautiful name," said the redhead softly, like she was talking to small child who had lost her mother. "My name's Donna." She stated while holding out a hand for Lily to shake.

Lily took her hand and gave her a small smile. This woman had not too long ago been screaming so loudly you could her hear her from across the street. She decided not to comment on that, for she suspected she was going to get the same reaction out of her now. When she let go of Donna's hand, she turned it to the dark-skinned woman next to her.

At first Lily thought she was not going to accept her offer, since the whole time she had been looking at her with strangest look, but in the end she took her hand. "Martha Jones, nice to meet you."

Another small smile appeared on her face and let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't noticed she had been so nervous when Martha had been assessing her.

After an uncomfortable moment of silence, and before either Donna or Martha could say anything, Lily began to move towards her flat. "Well it was nice to meet ya. I guess I'll be seein' ya around?"

"Oh, do you live near here?" asked Martha curiously.

"Actually right next door," she laughed, and began to unlock her front door. She had failed to notice the look Donna and Martha gave each other.

"Yeah, well see ya," called out Donna. She had said it with enough time for Lily to hear before she closed the door to her flat.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Is she gone?" Donna whispered.

"Yes, Donna but we aren't sure if she can hear us or not. Come on lets go inside," said Martha as she rushed Donna inside their newly acquired flat.

Once she closed the door and locked it, Martha went to the kitchen and began to make tea for Donna. She had felt her shaking next to her when they had been speaking to Rose. What Martha couldn't tell if it was seeing Rose again what had her so shaken up or if it was her head.

She was so into her thoughts that she almost didn't hear the teapot on the shove whistle as the water was fully heated.

She took the pot off the shove and poured the steaming liquid into two cups. When she was done preparing them, she brought both cups to the living room where Donna was already located.

Martha set one cup in front of Donna, and then sat down to enjoy her own cup. After several minutes of silence, Donna finally spoke up.

"She looks so different."

"Hmm?" hummed Martha.

Donna looked out towards nothing as she answered her.

"The Doctor said she had no memory of what happened. None of it. That she was just like before she met him. But when I saw her today… all that pain she had in her eyes. She's just a girl and she doesn't remember anything! So why does it look like she has the Doctor's eyes?"

Martha swallowed. "But she laughed. She must not feel like she's in pain…"

"Martha! Did that laugh seem genuine to you?" Donna finally looked at her.

When Martha didn't answer, Donna continued. "I just don't understand! Every time this happened, she was normal! She was just like she was before she met the Doctor, even her mum said so!" she went somber. "Martha, why is this time so different? Are we going to fail again? Is this our last chance?"

"I don't know," she whispered.

They fell back into silence. When Martha finally finished her tea, her curiosity got the best of her.

"Donna."

"Hmm?" hummed Donna as she was pulled from her thoughts.

"I'm not sure if I can ask you about it, since none of the Doctors or you said anything about it, but from what I remember he took your memories to save your life. How are you here? And you remember everything!

Donna chuckled. "Remember that time you were running from the family?"

"He told you about that?" she asked bewildered. The Doctor had been so keen on keeping everything from her but he had told everything to his other companions. It had been a long time since Martha had felt a pang of jealousy for a companion, then it had been Rose. Now she was beginning to think it was just her.

Donna, who had noticed her dismay, tried to reassure her. "Don't worry Martha, he only told me because it was relevant to the situation then, and is a part of your question."

Martha kept silent.

"Do you remember what he did to himself to hide from them?"

"Yeah, he took his memories away an became John Smith, I still don't-"

Donna cut her off. "He became _human." _

"I know but how would it help you, Donna? You are already human," Martha said still slightly confused.

"And part time-lord." And then the realization sunk in.

"He took," she said softly. "He took the time-lord part of your mind?"

"Yeah," Donna gave her a sad smile.

"But your memories!"

"The same ones I had before."

"But you shouldn't even remember what he did to you!"

"He told me."

"And you just believed him?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Martha laid back into the couch. She stared at the ceiling for a long time.

"I didn't know it was that simple. Why he do it before!" She let out a slightly hysterical laugh. It was the first time she had heard the story and it was certainly not what she expected.

"Because he wasn't this desperate then." Donna whispered.

"What do you mean?" frowned Martha. The Doctor adored Donna, constantly calling her brilliant. For the Doctor only to call to Donna in seer desperation was unbelievable.

"You see Martha, the process wasn't easy. I may be like I was before but I still get those horrible headaches. My memories aren't entirely gone, just hidden, still there."

_If she still has her headaches…_a lone tear slid down Martha's cheek.

"Oh don't be like that, it's like I'm gonna die," Donna tried to brush it off with a laugh but it sounded fake.

"But what is going to happen to you? What does it mean?" Martha feared what was going to come out of her mouth but she needed to know.

Donna sighed and closed her eyes.

"It means that when this is finally over, I'm not going to remember anything. I'm going to go back to being no one."

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Donna, wake up!" Martha shouted at her.

Donna slowly opened her eyes, trying to remember where she was. After their tearful conversation, they had drank a few more cups of tea, then fallen asleep on the couch.

She tried to locate Martha with her eyes, and found her across the room struggling to put on her boots and coat at the same time.

"Martha? Martha what is it?" Donna questioned as she slowly got up. She wondered if there was any tea left, but even if there was, it would be cold. She pouted.

"Donna, get up and put a coat on! Quickly!" yelled Martha.

"Why? I thought we were supposed to stay her and watch out for Rose or Lily or whatever," mumbled Donna.

"Well we aren't doing a very good job of that," stated Martha sourly.

"Why would you say that?"

"'Cause Rose left without us knowing!"

Donna straighten up and the proceeded to put her own boots on.

When she was done she ran to her coat and tried to put that on. The whole time she mumbled, "The Doctor's is gonna kill us. He's going to kill us and if he doesn't one of the other Doctors is gonna do it."

Martha shook her head and pushed Donna towards the door. Although she tried not to act like it, she did not want to be there when the Doctors find out they lost Rose.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Lily walked around the streets, looking into shops. Nothing really caught her eye but she continued to look around. She finally stopped at a huge shop with several sale signs around its doors. Normally Rose could care less if there was a sale or not but the simply looking at it caused a strange sense of nostalgia.

She tried to brush the feeling off as she crossed the street to the shop.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

"Is there anything I can help you with?" a voice spoke behind Lily. She turned to see a young woman with a warm smile on her face. Her name tag said Kari. She had her long dark brown hair that had auburn streaks in it was in a braid going her shoulder. While looking more closely at it she noted that she had strange metal clasps with unique designs over them.

The girl cleared her throat. Lily passed her eyes from her strange clasps to the girl's eyes. That were what she thought a stormy grey but when she blinked they were just a lovely chocolate brown.

"Miss?" Kari tried to get her attention once more. Lily felt a wave of embarrassment. She had been examining the poor girl as if she were under a microscope, while all she was trying to do was her job.

Lily looked around and picked up the closet thing she could find which, a purple leather jacket. "I'll take this."

Kari smiled and motioned for Lily to follow her to the nearest register. Once there she asked for the leather jacket to check its price. While she was doing that, Lily looked around the shop. Again she felt as if she were forgetting something important.

"Since the shop was having a sale, they needed extra help. That's how I got the job. It's not much but it'll help pay the bills," said Kari as she tried to start up a conversation.

Lily smiled. "Oh it's not so bad. I work at a shop also but we never get this much people there."

"Well, Henrik's has never had that problem."

"Henrik's?" questioned Lily.

Kari seemed confused. "Yes, Henrik's. It's the name of this shop."

She continued to puzzle over the name as she paid for the jacket.

"Thanks and come again!" Kari shouted at her. Lily returned a small smile as she walked out of the shop.

She wasn't sure where to go next so she walked to her left while chewing on her thumb.

She was so distracted with her own thoughts that when she turned the next corner she failed to notice the baby carriage right in front of her. The next thing she knew she was on the floor.

"Blimey! Are you alright!" a voice came from behind the carriage. Lily felt a couple of large hands help her up.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine mate, sorry," she smiled at the anxious man. "Don't worry it was the sudden shock that knocked me to the ground."

"No, no! It was my fault! I should have been paying more attention! Oh God why does this always happen! If Sophie was here none of this would have happened! I-"

"Hey!" Lily cut him off. "It wasn't your fault okay mate? Don't fret."

He still seemed worried but didn't say anything.

"I'm Lily and you are?" She began, trying to get him to forget about the tiny accident.

"Oh right! Name's Craig!" He then moved the baby carriage into Lily's view to show a wide eyed, smiling baby. "And this handsome young lad is Alfie."

Lily's face glowed and broke into the widest smile she had had in a long time. "He's adorable! Can I hold him?" She looked up at Craig. He seemed top be deep into thought. Lily forced herself to calm down and tone down her excitement.

"I mean, if you didn't mind, if not its fine," she mumbled.

Craig was pulled back to reality. "Oh no its fine! You can hold him I don't mind."

Lily then smiled down at the baby, with her tongue poking out between her teeth and picked him up. She cooed at him.

"I'm sorry if I didn't respond at first it's just your reaction reminded me of an old friend." Craig chuckled.

"Really? How?" she asked as she continued to try to make the baby smile.

"He got overly excited for everything."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"Not really, sometimes he seemed more a child then 'Stormy'," he laughed at old memories.

"Stormy?" asked Lily now confused.

"Oh right! That's the nickname he gave Alfie, saying he preferred to be called Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All."

She blinked and looked at Alfie, who burst into a wave of giggles. "Your friend is…unusual."

Craig rolled his eyes. "That. Is an understatement. He's more…out of this world," he smiled softly. "Especially his taste in clothing. He would wear the stupidest bowtie!" He burst into laughter.

"A bowtie? Really?" Lily lifted an eyebrow.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

After a few more minutes of conversation, Lily finally returned Alfie back to his father.

"Well, two take it easy!" She shouted as Craig pushed the carriage away from where she was standing.

"You too Lily!" He shouted back.

She smiled and continued on her way.

_What's his name?_

_Tony._

Lily froze.

**See? What did I tell you? Did I or did I not make this chapter longer? Ha I feel so proud of myself because not only is it longer but I tied some loose ends together and got all the little details I wanted. **

**Alright so, little Miss Kari from our favorite shop called Henrik's is not important to this story. She will only appear this one time. The reason I included her and her description is because she is the main character of my other story called On the other side the sky is still blue, a Hobbit fanfic. I am pretty sure that the readers of that story are very angry with me since I have not updated in a very long time but oh well I shall reward them with a double chapter for their patience.**

**Also I was thinking about making the next chapter into the Doctor's POV so I can give a few hints of may have happened but I am still not sure yet. So if any of you have any ideas about it review or send me a pm(: I wont judge.**

**So review, favorite, and follow!**


End file.
